


Caroling

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [14]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: A tradition of song.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Caroling Pt. 14/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness

Pairings: Lindir, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Celebrían

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Fourteen of the Advent Challenge-> Songs bring joy to the heart and the children decide that they should share it…with help.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Humming softly as she worked on the three candles that she was making wind guards for, Celebrían felt warmth inside of her as she thought about the little tradition they were fulfilling that night. Every winter before the Solstice, she, Lindir, and her children would go out and travel down the cobblestone streets of Imladris, singing songs about winter. It always brought joy to the inhabitants of Imladris and prepared them for the next day, which was the longest night of the year and the most sacred to them.

 

It had started about two centuries ago with her, Elrond, Lindir, and Glorfindel walking along the streets and singing and had then changed to the children. But no matter who was with her, they always had a wonderful time, for this was one of her favorite times of the year.

 

Smiling happily as she finished the candle guards, she placed them on the four pillar candles that they were going to carry and then grabbed her fur-lined robe. She pulled on her gloves as well, and then placed the candles in her basket before going to meet her children and old friend. They met in the courtyard, her three adolescent children Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen, as well as the minstrel, Lindir, who would be playing the lyre as they walked along to aid in their singing. She beamed at them, noting their excited eyes and rosy cheeks. They loved this special time just as much as her.

 

Carefully, they took their candles and lit them, then began to sing along with Lindir's playing while walking down the halls of Imladris to the courtyard. Heads would poke out and Elves would appear, smiling in delight as the five carolers would stroll past while singing. They went to the streets and walked down every avenue, letting their voices ring out the tidings of the year and praising Eru and the Valar for their creations and the new year coming. Finally, they returned to their home and went to the Fire Hall, where they were joined by Elrond, Glorfindel, and many others as the pre-Solstice celebrations commenced.

 

Later, Celebrían sat enfolded in her husband's arms as she listened to the tales that Glorfindel spun with Lindir and smiled peacefully. Indeed, this time of the year was one of her favorites.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
